Mascota Mutante
by super ninja 2911
Summary: Splinter ha escondido este secreto desde que ellos tenían solo dos años, y está listo para salir a la luz... aunque haya algunas peleas entre ellos… (La de los ojos amarillos es (TN), mientras que los de su hermana son los rositas) (RaphXLectora)
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Las tortugas llegaban del patrullaje nocturno directo a la cocina, tenían hambre, eso se notaba a kilómetros.

Cada uno tomó un pedazo de su pizza favorita y se fue a hacer lo que sea. Después de unos diez minutos todos fueron a dormir.

**5 horas después. **

Un temblor hizo que todos salieran corriendo de su habitación y se dirigieron al dojo. Al entrar recibieron un golpe tan fuerte que los hizo quedar inconscientes…

X: Ups… ¿están bien?- preguntó una voz femenina, lo que sorprendió a las tortugas.

X2: No lo sé, ¿siguen vivos?- dio un una risa con ironía.- creo que con el golpe que les diste, los mandaste a la morgue.

X: No fue taaaan fuerte.- dijo alargando la palabra "tan".- solo están desmayados… espero…- se acercó a donde estaba la tortuga de cinta naranja.- ¿Mikey? ¿estás bien?- preguntó tocando al chico.

Mikey: C- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

X: ¿No nos recuerdan…?- dijo un tanto triste.

X2: Natalia…, es obvio que no…, recuerda que somos imaginarias.- dijo susurrando lo último.

Natalia: ou… Se me había olvidado… Creo que debemos irnos antes de que despierten, _- tomó del brazo a su hermana.

_: Señor…- le preguntó a Splinter.

Natalia: Papá…- Dijo, sobresaltando a las tortugas.

Tortugas: ¿¡PAPÁ!?- todos despertaron y se levantaron exaltados.

Splinter: Supongo que habrá que contarles sobre ustedes, pequeñas.- se acercó a las dos chicas y miró a los chicos.

Leo: sensei, con todo respeto, ¿Quiénes son ellas?- fue el primero en salir del shock.

_: Déjame responder tu pregunta. Somos su "Hijas", por así decirlo. Me llamo _.

Natalia: y yo Natalia.- sonrió feliz.- ¡Estoy tan feliz!- gritó, para después ir y abrazar a Mikey. Éste se ruborizó al sentir el acto de cariño de parte de la chica desconocida.

Splinter: Ellas son mis hijas.- dijo de lo más tranquilo.- Pero no de sangre, verán…

"_**flash Back**_"

* * *

Hola, Como ya saben soy Super Ninja 2911, y si no, ahora me conocen.

les traje este pequeño capítulo para que vean como empieza y me digan si les gusta.

**Hasta es próximo capítulo **

_**KtA**_


	2. salen verdades, parte uno

Capítulo 2.

"_**Flash Back**_"

Hamato Yoshi dormía plácidamente, cuando de repente tocan su puerta. Perezosamente se levantó y fue a ver quien estaba en ella.

Se sorprendió al ver que nadie estaba en la dicha entrada a su hogar, pensó que solo era una broma de esos niños que salen a jugar por las noches, pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron al ver a una canasta tapada por una pequeña manta y una carta sobre ella.

Tomó la carta y la leyó:

"_Te pido que cuides a mis hijas, te he observado desde hace tiempo y sé todo sobre ti. No me llames loca o malvada por dejar botadas a mis queridas, pero surgieron muchos problemas y no puedo permitir que les pase algo. Ellas tienen algo especial por dentro y no molestarán en lo absoluto, eso tenlo asegurado._

_Clarisse._"

Al terminar de leer aquella nota, un llanto sonó por todos lados, mientras que la manta se movía de un lado a otro. Lentamente el hombre quitó la manta y contemplaba lo que había debajo de ésta. ¡Había dos bebés recién nacidas en ella!, Una de ellas llevaba un aro de un pedacito de tierra y otro del viento, quien era la que estaba llorando. Y la otra niña tenía un aro del sol y uno de luna, ella era la que intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana menor.

El señor Hamato entró con la canasta en las manos y, después de haber acomodado a las niñas en su cama, se acostó de nuevo a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, teniendo ahora, dos nuevas hijas para cuidar.

"_**Fin Flash Back**_"

Splinter: Y, pues, creo que les he mentido también por cómo han mutado ustedes…- suspiró para luego empezar a contar la verdad.

"_**Otro Flash Back**_"

Las niñas ya tenían tres años y Hamato ya las había empezado a entrenar en nunjitsu, ¡y si que estaba orgulloso!, digo, ellas aprendían rápido y eso lo sorprendía mucho. Ellas, a las que decidió llamar Natalia y _, aprendían cosas que le tomó muchos años perfeccionar en minutos. MINUTOS, aprendían cosas que ni los mejores ninjas podrían hacer.

Un día ellas se armaron de valor y fueron a pedirle lo que más querían a su padre. Una mascota para cuidar.

Natalia: em… ¿papá?...- llamó su atención mientras que él barría un poco.

Hamato: ¿si, Natalia?- se dio vuelta para ver a la pequeña totalmente nerviosa, él no era de esos padres que se enojaban por todo ni mucho menos, pero ellas no eran de pedir mucho y les daba miedo recibir un "no" como respuesta.

Natalia: em… _ tiene que decirte algo.- se apresuró en decir. La nombrada la fulminó con la mirada y su hermana sonrió nerviosa.

Hamato: ¿Qué pasa, niñas?- se paró autoritario y tomó en brazos a _.

_: em… es que hemos estado pensando… y se acerca nuestro cumpleaños y queríamos pedirte si…- suspiró- ¿nos puedes comprar una mascota?- Hamato se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ¿Tanto nerviosismo por una mascota?- no queremos un perro o un gato… sino que unas tortugas…

Hamato: ¿unas? ¿No era una?- enarcó una ceja, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la pequeña de tres años.

_: sí, es que…- miró a Natalia rogando por su ayuda.

Natalia: es que no nos gusta mucho el compartir. Ya sabes que somos algo apropiadas con nuestras cosas y por más que intentemos compartir no nos resulta, tenemos gustos demasiados diferentes.-

¡Y sí que era cierto! Si Natalia decía blanco, _ decía negro. Si _ quería salir a jugar, Natalia quería jugar videojuegos. Era como el perro y el gato, como el ying y el yang, como… creo que ya entendieron.

Hamato: creo que tienes razón, mañana iremos a ver.-le dio una sonrisa paterna y bajó a la niña que tenía en sus brazos.

Ambas niñas le dieron un abrazo –en las piernas, ya que eran muy enanas para ese entonces- y se fueron a la cama.

Hamato sonrió de lado al ver que sus "hijas" se estaban convirtiendo en todas unas kunoichis guerreras y sabias. Fue a verlas para comprobar si es que estaban dormidas y, como su hipótesis era cierta, tomó su abrigo y salió a la tienda de mascotas.

Al entrar a la tienda, a la que sorprendió mucho por estar abierta a esas horas, empezó a ver a los animales que habían allí, seguido por la mirada del vendedor, hasta que encontró a cuatro tortugas.

Hamato: quiero estas.- apuntó a las tortugas bebé. El vendedor asintió y se acercó para sacar dos de las cuatro tortugas medio dormidas. Pero, al intentar sacar una, todas la abrazaron haciendo imposible la acción. Hamato se resignó y compró las cuatro tortugas. Sí que deben de estar contentas al recibir su regalo de cumpleaños.

Y después pasó lo que el ahora llamado Splinter narró desde un principio.

Pero, al estar en las alcantarillas, se acordó de una cosa muy importante.

Hamato: Las niñas.- el hombre salió de su escondite sin ser visto por las personas y su casa. Al entrar _ y Natalia seguían dormidas, Hamato fue a su habitación y las despertó.

Al principio Natalia se tragó un grito y _ soltó un simple "cool". Hamato intentó tranquilizar y razonar con Natalia y, al cabo de muchos minutos, ella se tranquilizó y aceptó a donde iban a vivir desde ése momento.

"_**Fin del sexi y sensual Flash back**_"

Leo: O sea que nos ha estado mentido todos estos años.- sacó su conclusión.

Splinter: no, Leonardo. Esto lo decidieron ustedes.- dijo con la misma serenidad de siempre.- pasó dos años después del incidente…

"_**Otro Flash Back más**_"

Las niñas y las tortugas ya tenían cinco añitos y se la pasaban jugando, claro que _ Natalia seguían entrenando duro y las tortugas no tenían ni la menor idea sobre qué era lo que hacían. Leo se la pasaba vigilando a Natalia y a Mikey, quienes estaban molestando a Donnie, e intentando razonar con _ y Raph para que de una vez por todas dejaran de pelear por babosadas.

_: no son babosadas, Leo.- decía sin parar.- es que él- apuntó a Raph.- me molesta con su molestosa… molesticidad…- Leo y Raph enarcaron una ceja aguantándose una carcajada

Continuará….

* * *

**Lamento el cap corto**, pero tengo muchas ideas en el zapallo y no las puedo acomodar bien. =)

muy bien, tengo noticia: **necesito chica para Donnie, **ya que en este fic, April está con Casey. _**Las interesadas mandenme un mensaje con su ficha.**_

Creo que es todo por ahora, así que...

**_Bye, Bye._**

**_KaTe_**


	3. salen verdades, parte dos

Capitulo 2, parte dos.

"**_Otro Flash Back más_**"

Las niñas y las tortugas ya tenían cinco añitos y se la pasaban jugando, claro que _ Natalia seguían entrenando duro y las tortugas no tenían ni la menor idea sobre qué era lo que hacían. Leo se la pasaba vigilando a Natalia y a Mikey, quienes estaban molestando a Donnie, e intentando razonar con _ y Raph para que de una vez por todas dejaran de pelear por babosadas.

_: no son babosadas, Leo.- repetía sin parar.- es que él- Apuntó a Raph.- molesta con su molestosa… molesticidad…- Leo y Raph enarcaron una ceja aguantándose una carcajada.- no se rían.

Por otra parte estaban Natalia y Mikey tratando de volver loco a Donnie.

Natalia: Di tenedor.-

Donnie: tenedor…- se cabreaba cada vez más.

Natalia: dilo diez veces más.

Donnie: Tenedor, tenedor, tenedor, tenedor, tenedor, tenedor, tenedor, tenedor, tenedor, tenedor.- repitió

Natalia: deletréalo.

Donnie: T-E-N-E-D-O-R.- hizo lo que ella le pidió.

Natalia: dilo cinco veces más.

Donnie: Tenedor, Tenedor, Tenedor, Tenedor, Tenedor.

Natalia: ¿y con qué te comes la sopa?

Donnie: con tenedor…- calculó lo que dijo.- santo cielo, ¿quieren callarse de una buena vez?- estaba que se partía la cabeza con tanto que lo molestaban

Mikey: ¿Por qué…- se acercó un paso a él.

Natalia: acaso te molestamos mucho…?- terminó la frase de su hermano.

Donnie: ¡Sí! Y demasiado según yo.

Natalia: mejor vámonos, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer…- le guiñó un ojo a Mikey, haciéndole conocer que tenía un plan para una broma.

Mikey: sí… será mejor que nos vallamos…- tomó de la mano a Natalia y, como buenos hermanos que eran entre ellos, se fueron a paso tranquilo y relajado.

Splinter: Niñas, hora de entrenar.- entró por una puerta y se dirigió al dojo. Las dos hermanas soltaron un quejido para después partir rumbo por donde se había ido su padre.

Raph: sí, mejor vete.- dio una sonora carcajada y se paró al lado de Leo. _ le miró enojada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y le hizo una llave de lucha a Raph.

_: dilo.- le obligó. Raph se negó a cumplir sus órdenes y _ lo ahorcó más aún.

Raph: bien, bien.- dio un suspiro.- _ es la más increíble persona. Es hermosa y muy responsable.- dijo como pudo.

_: ¿y…?- apretó un poco más su agarre.

Raph: y es mejor yo en todo y para todo.- _ lo soltó y se fue sin más.

Mikey: jaja, así que es mejor que tú en todo, ¿eh?- se burló. Raph apretó sus dientes y fue tras su hermano menor.- ¡perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Lo lamento Raph!- gritaba.

~En el dojo~

Natalia y _ estaban sentadas en el suelo observando como Splinter les enseñaba unos golpes nuevos.

Splinter: y terminas con esto.- hizo un movimiento raro que solo _ entendió.

_ y Natalia dieron una pelea, en la cual, obviamente, ganó _, y después de media hora de entrenamiento salieron.

_: TE VOY A MATAR RAPH.- Gritó al ver como su "hermano" destrozaba todas sus tiras cómicas.

Raph: no puedes, soy muy hermoso como para que me maten.- le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo a su habitación.

_: ven aquí niño de mamá.- lo empezó a perseguir. Cuando lo atrapó estaba casi seguro que lo iba a matar, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Natalia que estaba al borde de las lágrimas por ver a sus hermanos pelear.- maldición…

Natalia: ¡no peleen!- corrió hacia los guerreros y los separó de una.- creo que sí sería mejor que nos separemos…- susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que _ escuchara.

_: ¿qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?- se acercó donde su hermana menor con una notoria cara de preocupación. Naty nunca era así, Mikey le había enseñado a ver siempre a ver el lado bueno.

Natalia: Leo me lo dijo.- Leo, quien estaba detrás de _, hacía señas para que ella se callara, pero ya era tarde. _ se dio vuelta y suspiró.- ¿ves? Ustedes son muy peleones. No pueden estar ni cinco minutos sin que peleen por una estupidez.

_: creo que tienes razón…- la cara de preocupación pasó a ser una de tristeza.

Splinter: ¿Razón con qué?- dijo entrando a la sala.

Natalia: que hay que separarnos.- Splinter abrió los ojos.

Splinter: ¿por qué? Yo los veo muy feliz…-

Natalia: pero es que _ y Raph siempre pelean… ¡y no me gusta verlos pelear!- gritó- ¡Raph es vulnerable en comparación con _! ¡_ lo podría matar!- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Natalia. Ella. La niña dulce y tierna de cinco años estaba hablando y tomando las cosas como un adulto.

Splinter: creo que tienes buenos argumentos…- se tocó la barba y prosiguió.- pero todo depende que estén de acuerdo.- concluyó.

_ y Natalia: nosotras lo estamos…- se miraron y luego miraron a los demás. Leo fue el primero que habló.

Leo: si es por proteger a mis hermanos… estoy de acuerdo…-

Raph: ñe. Después se nos pasará…- se hacía el rudo, pero por dentro estaba que iba y gritaba que no podría vivir sin las peleas de _ y él.

Donnie: yo…- da un largo y sonoro suspiro.- supongo… que estoy de acuerdo.

Mikey: NO.- Se apresuró en gritar.- NO QUIERO QUE NATALIA SE VAYA.- El más pequeño estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermana y ésta le correspondió.- es-estoy… d-d-de acuer-do. -tartamudeó.

Splinter: bien… a su habitación chicas.- las chicas obedecieron y desde ahí ellas salían cuando ellos jugaban, practicaban cuando ellos dormían y dormían cuando ellos practicaban.

"_**fin del que espero sea el último Flash Back**_"

_: y, pues, sensei les dijo que nosotras solo éramos ficticias e imaginarias.-

Natalia: es bueno poder volver a ser reales.- dio una pequeña carcajada y abrazó a Mikey (sí, como verán ella y Mikey son muy unidos)

X: ¡_! ¡Natalia! ¡Llegué! ¡Y traje unos marcadores para hacer unas cuantas bromas!- dijo X entrando.- ¡vine con…!

Continuará…

* * *

pucha, lo lamento pero, **Donnie ya no está disponible y la afortunada es Maria-TMNT FanGirl. **

no podré subir muy rápido los cap, ya que está el mundial y soy MUY fanática del fútbol. y no me pierdo ni un solo partido.

_**hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Kate**_


	4. ¡pijamada!

Capítulo 3

X: ¡_! ¡Natalia! ¡Llegué! ¡Y traje unos marcadores para hacer unas cuantas bromas!- dijo María entrando.- ¡vine con Aymar!

_: Eso creo que será otro día…- hizo una mueca de desagrado. Los chicos salieron del dojo para encontrar a dos chicas.

Raph: ¿Entonces ustedes era las que me dibujaban un bigote y unos lentes en la cara?- preguntó mirando a _, Natalia, Aymar y Marie.

_: Tal vez… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- trató de persuadir aquella respuesta.

Mikey: ¡Te dije que yo no había sido!, pero como nunca me escuchan…- Raph rodó los ojos.

Natalia: Mejor ya vámonos…- tomó de la man se dirigió a la salida empujando a las dos chicas.

Aymar: ¿Las descubrieron?- susurró asombrada.

_: Su culpa.- apuntó a Natalia.

Natalia: Yo no fui la que dijo "Luchemos con los poderes, será divertido"- imitó, fallidamente, la voz de _.

_: Yo dije que utilices lo del viento. No que hicieras un temblor de grados colosales que pudiera despertar a las tortugas y que nos descubrieran.- Natalia se alzó las manos en forma de paz.

Marie: Sólo vámonos.- las cuatro chicas dieron una carcajada y siguieron su camino por las alcantarillas.

Marie era una chica casi normal, de cabello castaño claro y ondulado, ni tan alta, ni tan baja, de ojos verdes y piel morena clara, estaba vestida con un pantalón azul, una blusa morada y un suéter con flores moradas, hace unos cuantos meses le cayó mutágeno del cielo y para su suerte no se convirtió en nada raro, si no que hizo que los ojos le cambiaran a verde, y le diera poderes de controlar el fuego y el agua. Estaba asustada para ese entonces, pero _ y Natalia la ayudaron para que los controlara, la mayoría de las veces utiliza una naginata, pero también dos tessens para defenderse.

Aymar era otra cosa, de pequeña le cayó mutágeno gracias a un hombre-robot según ella, tenía entre tres o cuatro años, su madre al principio se asustó, cualquier madre lo estaría si su hija cambia de un día para otro, ahora tiene el pelo castaño lacio, ojos azules, es alta y delgada, usaba pantalones de mezclilla entubados, una blusa no tan holgada con chamarra de color azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Tiene un pasado algo trágico que prefiere no contar. Gracias al mutágeno puede controlar los fenómenos climáticos y tener conexiones con los seres vivos. Utiliza un tessen para defenderse.

Natalia: ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ya fuera de las alcantarillas.

Marie: ¿Vamos al parque? Debe estar vacío.- respondió adelantando a las tres chicas.

_: ¿El parque? ¿No que ahí toman drogas y todo eso?- enmarcó una ceja y miró a Marie.

Marie: mejor vamos a otra parte.- respondió rápidamente.

Aymar: Vamos a… mi departamento y hacemos ¡pijamada!- dio un saltito.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí y luego asintieron.

_: Que tenemos que perder, mañana es domingo.- se alzó de hombros y tomaron rumbo al depa. De Aymar.

Se fueron contando chistes y cosas así todo el camino hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Aymar: ¿Qué quieren hacer primero?- dijo al llegar.-

Marie: ¿Y si vemos una película?- propuso, las tres chicas asintieron.

_: veamos una de terror.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Aymar: Bueno…- se acercó al estante donde guardaba las películas.- tengo, el Aro, Scary Movie, Mama, el Conjuro, Carrie…-

Marie: Veamos el conjuro.- se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor.

_: estoy de acuerdo.- se sentó junto a ella.

Natalia: yo no.- se sentó junto a su hermana.- saben que no me gustan las películas de terror.- hizo un puchero.

_: Vamos, es solo una película. No es real.- Natalia suspiró resignada y asintió.

Natalia: Mierda…- dijo al ver que decía "_Basada en hechos reales". _

_: Es mentira, lo ponen para dar más miedo.- dijo cuando escuchó a su hermana maldecir.

_, Aymar y Marie se la pasaron criticando toda la película con cosas como "Se le notan los efectos especiales", "Ahí hay un cable, ¿Lo vieron?" o "Que farsa, de seguro tenían cuerditas para tirar lo crucifijos", mientras que Natalia estaba en posición fetal en el sofá cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos cada cinco segundos muerta de miedo.

Cuando la película terminó las cuatro chicas se levantaron, Natalia temblando, Aymar se dirigió al armario.

Aymar: Aquí hay pijamas suyos.- sacó tres pijamas de aquel lugar.

Marie: ¿De dónde sacaste nuestros pijamas?- preguntó desconfiada.

Aymar: esa información es clasificada.- sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse su pijama.

Marie se puso su pijama de ositos morada.

Natalia su pijama de corazones rojos rosada.

_ Su pijama de calaveras negra.

Y Aymar su pijama de conejitos azul.

Natalia: había buscado este pijama durante siglos, es mi favorito.- se abrazó a sí misma.

Las cuatro se fueron al cuarto de Aymar para dormir (No, no en la misma cama, sino que en aquel cuarto hay cuatro camas para aquellas ocasiones.)

* * *

***Se esconde tras un palo* **

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. No quería tardar tanto, pero se me han presentado muchas cosas, no me maten.

Espero que me comprendan :)

_**KaTe**_


	5. peleas y más peleas, parte uno

Capítulo 4, parte 1.

Natalia tuvo la misma pesadilla que tiene cuando ve una película de terror, en medio de la noche se despertó agitada.

Natalia: Dios... Me voy a vengar...- Ésas sí que eran malas palabras, sus venganzas eran de las mejores bromas que se inventaron en la historia de universo.

Se levantó de la cama en donde estaba, y salió un momento de la habitación.

Pasó por unos pasillos hasta llegar a "la sala de creaciones" donde Aymar hacía sus dibujos. Tomó un marcador (O lápiz escripto) y se dirigió a la habitación, y, pues, creo que ya saben lo que hizo...

A cada una de sus amigas les dibujó un mostacho, una barbita y unos lentes redondos. Se fue a la cama con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Natalia: Buenas noches...- cerró los ojos para luego caer en los brazos de Morlindo (Lo sé, lo sé, mal chiste, lo sé, es Morfeo)

Al llegar la mañana, Marie fue la primera en despertar, se dirigió al baño y ahí había un cepillo de dientes suyo, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues tenía las letras M y F.

Marie: ¿Cómo carajo llegó esto aquí?- preguntó mientras lo contemplaba. Se empezó a cepillar los dientes, cuando se mira al espejo.-... ¡NATALIA!- Gritó furiosa.

Natalia: No molestes, que tengo tuto.- Movió la mano como si dijera *Deja de molestar*

Marie: Me las vas a pagar.- Se acercó a su amiga, pero ella le tiró una ráfaga de viento, haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.- ¿Con que así quieres jugar? Bueno, en este juego también puedo participar.- creó una bola de agua casi congelada (osea que estaba muy fría.), y se la tiró encima.

Natalia: ¡FRÍO!- Gritó al sentir el frío en sus huesos, despertando a _.

_: ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó adormilada. Miró con burla a Marie.- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

Marie: Lo mismo que a ti.- respondió conteniéndose una carcajada. A _ se le veía mucho más gracioso que a ella.

_: ¿Qué?- Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se vio en el espejo y cerró los puños intentando no gritar de ira.- Natalia...- se tragó un grito y fue tras ella.

La pobre chica empezó a correr despavorida por la casa hasta encerrarse en el baño del cuarto donde Aymar seguía durmiendo como tronco. Cerró la puerta y empezó a reír despacio.

_: SAL DE AHÍ, MATARÉ.- De repente sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía la venganza perfecta.

Cuando eran niñas, Raphael le había hecho una broma pesada, con la cual le dejó un gran trauma con la oscuridad.

Natalia: ¿Siguen ahí?- preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La luz empezó a bajar y la oscuridad gobernó el lugar. Unos sonidos extraños empezaron a sonar a sus alrededores.

Natalia: _... sé que eres tú… para…- dijo con miedo.

Sonó algo cerca de la chica, lo que le hizo estallar en lágrimas y lanzar un grito de terror.

Natalia: _ PARA.- gritó asustada.- PARA, EN SERIO.

Empezaron a haber temblores que hicieron que _ se cayera y parara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Natalia: ¿A mano?- dijo detrás de la puerta.

_: Por mí está bien, ¿Estás conforme, Marie?- miró a su amiga.

Marie: por mí está bien, ¿Aymar?- le dijo a su prácticamente difunta amiga.

Aymar: Lo que pare tu llanto…- se acomodó en su cama y se volvió a dormir.

Natalia: Entonces…, si salgo… ¿No me van a matar?- preguntó insegura.

_: Ya no… pero tendré una venganza de el mismo calibre.

Natalia: con eso me conformo.- salió del baño.- ¿Sabes que te odio?- le preguntó inocente

_: Lo sé.

Aymar: ¿No nos toca entrenamiento mientras las tortugas duermen?- preguntó despabilada.

_: ¡Mierda cierto!-gritó.- Sensei nos va a matar.- se metió al baño.- Aymar.- la llamó.

Aymar: ¿Si?

_: ¿Cómo es que tienes mi cepillo de dientes?- salió con un cepillo de dientes rojo con las iniciales "_ (tu inicial). H"

Aymar: esa es información clasificada, mis queridas amigas.- Le golpeó el hombro amistosamente y fue al baño.- Alto. ¿¡Ése es mi cabello!?- gritó.

Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros utilizado por halcones. (?

Marie: como sea yo las espero a la salida.- salió ya vestida del baño.

_ entró y salió del baño en menos de dos minutos.

Natalia: ¡Un nuevo récord mundial!- gritó mientras entraba a aquel baño.

Ella salió alrededor de unos diez minutos.

Aymar: apúrate, no tenemos que ir.- dijo ya preparada.

Natalia: ¿De dónde diablos saliste?

Aymar ya estaba peinada con una coleta alta, una blusa a cuadros azules, tenis negro, y pantalones de mezclilla entubados.

Aymar: ¿Crees que ése es el único baño en toda la casa?- preguntó.- sólo vámonos rápido.

Ambas fueron a la sala donde las otras dos le esperaban. Todas salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a las alcantarillas.

Natalia: Tengo sueño…- dijo mientras caminaban.

Aymar: no te culpo, ustedes se levantaron a las cinco de la mañana. Yo, como soy normal, a las seis.- dijo sintiéndose victoriosa con su respuesta.

_: sólo que dormías como un tronco.- las tres chicas, menos Aymar, rieron.

Llegaron a las alcantarillas pasados los diez minutos.

_: Los chicos deberían estar dormidos, esperemos que Sensei también.- dijo mientras entraban a la guarida.

Splinter: Pues lamento decepcionarlas. Llegan tarde.- las asustó a propósito.

Natalia: se nos hizo tarde, tuvimos un "pequeño inconveniente"- las miró a las tres y como todavía habían unas manchas de marcador en su cara.

Marie: Lo lamentamos, sensei.- Lo miró con una cara que daría pena.

Splinter: Sólo vallan a entrenar.- Dijo para luego ir a la cocina.

No se podía enojar con sus hijas y sus amigas.

Aymar: ¿Práctica con poderes?- Propuso.

Todas: ¡A entrenar!- gritaron todas al unísono mientras partían al dojo.

Al llegar se dividieron en dos equipos; _ y Natalia, y María y Aymar.

Marie: Van a llorar.- dijo victoriosa.

Natalia: Ustedes llorarán como… algo que llore…- dijo.- y rogarán porque no seamos tan malas con ustedes y llorarán y gritarán por…

_: Creo que ya entendieron. A pelear.

Natalia llevó los vientos contra María, pero ella lo paró con fuego y le lanzó bolas de agua, mientras que _ torturaba psicológicamente a Aymar, a lo que le respondía (o intentaba) ahorcarla con la mente.

Era toda una batalla, se golpeaban, y, prácticamente, se intentaban matar.

X: ¿Podemos entrenar con ustedes?- les preguntó una voz ronca.

Las cuatro chicas pararon de pelear y vieron quién era el que les preguntaba tal atrocidad.

Aymar: Leo…- dijo embobada, rápidamente se incorporó e intentó parecer normal.

Marie: O nosotras empezamos a entrenar muy tarde, o ellos madrugaron.- apuntó a los cuatro chicos.

_: ¿Qué los hace creer que pueden entrenar con nostras?- dijo retadora.

Mikey: Que son buenas y nos dejarán.- soltó inocentemente.

Natalia: Bueno, vengan.- se acercó a Mikey y lo tiró del brazo hasta el centro del dojo.

* * *

Holaaaa... sí, lo sé, las dejé mucho tiempo, ¿No?

La parte buena de la historia es que gané en un concurso de deletreo, y me dieron un libro! **"Bajo la misma estrella", **no he visto la película, ¿Es bueno el libro? Díganme para empezar a leerlo porfiis.

otra cosa, **Me faltan villanas en la historia, si alguien se ofrece que me envíe un PM o que lo ponga en los comentario. ;)**

**KaTe**


End file.
